Twisted
by Writer Rider Dirty Thirties
Summary: My first story, so its kind of weird, so tell me what you think. Starts off Jason and Sharpay and Troyella ends up Troypay. Its never to late to review....
1. Prologue

**Sharpay's POV**

I was laying on my bed just listening to music, when I heard a knock on my front door downstairs. I turned off my radio and ran to the door. When I opened it, there stood the mailman carrying a lot of mail. He handed me the mail. I had to stop myself from gagging when he smiled at me and skipped to his mail cart. As he skipped back, I saw a piece of paper on his back that said_'"GAY"_I looked through the mail and found my report card. _Biology-71 English-74 Art-90 PE-65 Math-60 History-86. _Damn. As I read the comments my teachers had written I heard screaming coming from my parents room. _"Admit it!" "Admit what?" "You want a divorce!" "Ok! I want a divorce!" _I heard them scream. I had to admit. This was almost as bad as when I saw my dad in the bed with a man. The mailman. I ran to my bathroom inside my room and locked the door. I sat on the toilet and silently cried into my hand. An idea popped into my brain, and my head popped up. My gaze then met with a pair of scissors. I grabbed them and brought then close to my arm. Then _Slice_. I felt all my anger and pain released. I had just cut my self

I cleaned up my arm and pulled down my sleeve. I walked out the bathroom, throwing away the napkin as if nothing had happened. I waved to my parents as I walked out the door. They said bye. I walked to my friend, Jason's house. He was the best friend ever. His mom let me in and I walked up to his room. We just sat there. His mom told us that she was leaving and would be back earlier the next morning. We waved bye. I was happy that she trusted us. We sat there joking with each other. I pulled up my sleeves. He stopped laughing when he saw my arm. He touched my arm and I winced. He hugged me and I cried. _"Why?" _he asked me. _"Why are you cutting yourself.?" " Because its all just getting too hard!"_ I cried. _"I tired of having to bottle this in." _From then I just broke down. _"My parents want a divorce! My dads cheating on my mom with that mailman. When my parents aren't at home, they're always out with OTHER people. They pretend I don't know but I know EVERYTHING! And you're the only one who really cares for me."_ _" Well, thats because I love you." "I love you too." _We looked at each other. He kissed me.

I was awoken by the ringing of my cell. My mom's voice came from the other end,_ " Where are you? You missed dinner like 2 hours ago." "I'm at Jason's watching a movie." _I lied_"Oh, okay. see you later, bye honey."_ We hung up. We were in his bed, under his cover. My bare back was against his bare chest, and he was still sleeping. I felt very comfortable. It was weird. I felt his arm tighten around me. He turned me around and smiled. I got up and was about to put my clothes on, when I was pulled back on the bed. He kissed me. I got up, got dressed and left.

I ran home and took a long shower. I got out, ran to the kitchen and ate. Suddenly I heard noises from upstairs. I walked up stairs and pressed my ears against my parents room door. I heard two, low, muffled male voices coming from the room. Shocked, I knew what was going on. It was my dad and the mailman, again.

Six weeks later, I was still sleeping with Jason. I was a week late and I was very worried. A thought horrified me, so to hopefully prove it wrong, I went to store and brought a test. I ran home, up to my bathroom and took the test. Three minutes later, I walked out the bathroom stunned. It was official. I was _pregnant. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**------**

**I had to delete my other one, so I hope this one is better. **

**Bre **


	2. Chapter 1: Nows Not the Time

_**Seven Months Later**_

Troy's POV 

I walked into the doors of East High being greeted and by the whole student body. I looked around the hallway and saw Jason and Sharpay, who stomach was very swollen. I walked up and stood beside them.

"Shouldn't you be at home?"I asked her.

"Yea, but why do care?" Sharpay snapped.

"Feisty, are we?" I teased her, she growled.

" Yea, shes been like this all morning." Jason whispered to me.

" I feel sorry for you." I joked. After about five minutes of talking, Gabriella came up and kissed me on my cheek.

" Hey Troy!" Gabriella said.

" Hey babe, whats up."

"Nothing."she answered as she kissed me. Gabriella and I have been going out every since after last halloween, about 6 and a half months ago. It was weird cause she asked me out.

After about ten minutes of talking, the bell rung telling us it was time to go to homeroom. We all grabbed our stuff and walked to Ms. Darbus' class. We all have homeroom together.

The day passed and it was now about one fifteen. I was in my english class staring out the classroom door. I then saw a 2 people in black walking down the hall. They were about to turn around and I could almost see their faces, when Sharpay tapped me on my shoulder. I didn't get to look them. I turned around to see a note in my face. I took it and read it.**  
**

**_Troy_**

**_I'm so bored._**

**_Sharpay_**

I turned around to see her smiling at me.

I turned back around and scribbled back,

**_Yea. Its really boring. Why can't there be anything exciting to do._**

I passed the note back and tried to focus on my half-done paper. I felt a little tap on my head and grabbed the note.

**_Yea. Why can't Jason and Gabriella be in this class with us? it would make this class a whole lot better._**

I chuckled. I was true. Jason and Gabriella has gym outside together this period while me and Sharpay has english this period.

**_Thats would be great. Then we could create trouble with the four of us. Not just us two. _**

Was what I wrote back before I passed it back to her. I heard a small giggle as she scribbled something back.

**_Thats for sure. _**

I wrote back

_**Yep**_**  
**

As I turned around, my hand met with something.

"Ow"

" What happened? Did I hit your stomach? Are you ok? Is the..."

She brought her finger up to my lip.

" No, you hit the desk. Its just that the baby is kicking. See?" she said as she put my hand on her stomach. It felt like someone was knocking on her stomach. I smiled. After about a minute it stopped. I looked at her and we locked eyes. I looked away and took my hand off her stomach.

" Look we've got to talk about this sometime." I stated.

" No we don't. It was eight months ago! Its in the past." she barked.

"Yea, but we..." I started but was interupted.

"Yea, but we don't need to mention it!" she whispered so no one couldn't hear us.

"Yea, but you know that..." I was once again interupted, but by something different.

**"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"**

** ----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

What do you think?


	3. Chapter 2: To the Bleachers and back

**Gabriella's POV**

I was sitting in the bleachers watching the boys playing either basketball or football. Usually the classes were not together, but the girl's coach, Coach McAdams, mysteriously slipped on something and broke her ankle. Troy's and Jason's doing. As I looked over the gym, my gaze fell upon a certain basketball player. There stood Jason playing a game of basketball with Chad and some of the other basketball players of the team.

The game ended and Chad and Jason's team had won, 3 to5. Jason grabbed a bottle of water and came over and stood in front of me. He was wearing his blue basketball shorts with no shirt. I looked over his perfectly tanned, hot, sweaty,muscular body. He was hot. Wait a minute.Why am I thinking like this? He's Sharpay's boyfriend and I have Troy. Yea, Troy. My thoughts were interupted by Jason speaking.

" Hey Gabby! Whats up?"

" Nothing much, just watching you boys play."

" Oh, what did you think about it."

" You'll were good. Especially you and Chad."

I looked at him seeing him smile at the thought of his game that just ended. I couldn't think of anything else to say so I just asked:

" So it must be exciting?"

" What?" He looked at me confused.

" It must be exciting that you're going to a dad. Or at least a little scary."

" Yeah its scary and also very exciting, but Sharpay has been acting very weird lately."

" What do you mean?"

" Well its like, whenever I ask about the..." He was cut off by,

**"EVERYBODY SIT IN THE BLEACHERS AND SHUT UP!"**

I looked up and saw 2 guys wearing all black with black ski masks on, pointing guns at us. A few questions popped into my head like_- How did these guys get into the building? The only way to get into the building is to have an ID card that you show to the policeman at the door. Only students and teachers have them...-_My thoughts were interupted by Jason plopping down beside me, while throwing on his shirt. The few boys that had been on the court rushed and sat on the bleachers. Everybody started to talk so the tallest one of the men shouted,

"SHUT UP" The gym immediately fell quiet. Painfully quiet.

"Thats much better." He said."Now everybody get in the middle so we can see you all. We wouldn't want anyone making a break for it now do we?" He chuckled.

Everybody scurried to the middle of the bleachers. Now I was sitting beside Jason and Taylor. Chad was sitting behind us, and Zeke in front of us.

I watched as the two men talked in hushed tones about something. I took this time to look at them more. The taller one was tall, skinny, with broad shoulders. The shorter one was a little on the fat side, and was about two feet shorter then the taller one.

I was still examining them when the school's alarm went off. An automated voice went- " There are shooters on the campus. The school is going on lock down. Lock your doors and your windows. These men or women could be anywhere."

A little to_ late for that_-I chuckled to myself. I then heard some girls behind me whispering to each other. By the looks of it, so did the men.

" What are you whispering about?" The shorter one said pointing back at the girls.

One of the girls stood up and answered," We were wondering why you all decided to hold this school of all schools."

" Well, little girl, if you must know, theres a story that about 15 years ago, before this school was ever here, a famous bank robber by the name of Alex Zander, had an house right here." The tall one said.

" and he buried about 10 million dollars some were under his house, before the police came and shot him down, along with his house. 5 years later, the city of Alberque ordered for there to be a school named East High built exactly over his house. So we're here for the money." the shorter one finished.

" How many of you are there?" the girl asked

" You wanna know? There's 6 of us. 2 of us in this class, 2 of us in some english class. And 2 of us in some art class. 1 of each of us will be digging while the other is holding up the class." taller said.

" But how do you know its in one of these classes?" I blurted out.

" Well, his house was located in one of these classes, so it has to be somewhere in one of them." shortie stated.

As I replayed what the men had said, I realized something:

**TROY AND SHARPAY ARE IN SOME ENGLISH CLASS!**

------------------------------------------------------------------

What ya think?


	4. Chapter 3: Oh no is Right

**Jason's POV**

I heard Gabriella suddenly gasp, so I looked over at Gabby to see her eyes widen. She stayed like this for about ten minutes.

" What is it, Gabby?" I asked in a soft whisper voice, she looked so pretty when shes in the state of shock.

" Troy and Shar are in an English class right now!" She whispered back.

" Yea, so?" She looked at me with a 'are-you-stupid' look on her face. I thought about it for a moment, then I realized what she was talking about. " Oh no..." I whispered. I thought of how it must be Shar and Troy in the class with the other robbers. And of course Shar being in a school hold up is a bad thing, and her being pregnant wasn't such a good thing either.

"Yea oh no is right."

" What are going to do?"

" Theres nothing we can do, except for sit here and hope for the best."

" That sucks." I huffed.

"Yea at least we're here together" I heard her mumble. I smiled at that. I had always had a little crush on Gabriella, but then Sharpay ended up pregnant, then Gabriella asked Troy out. So nothing ever happened between us.

I looked up to see the taller man give the shorter man his gun. Then the taller one walked out the gym and came back with what looked like a jackhammer. I knew I was right when the sound of it turning on drilled through the once silent gym like a knife.

I covered my ears to keep the ear-peircing noise out. I looked around. Everyone was covering their ears and was looking a down at the men working. I looked at Gabby to see her covering her ears and moving her mouth. I figured she was praying, so I did the same.

" God please..."

**Troy's POV**

**"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"**

I looked to the front of the classroom to see two men in black holding guns up directly at the class.

**"NOW!"** the buff one shouted.

I noticed that almost everybody had scurried to the back of the class and was on their knees, except for me and Sharpay.

As I got up, I asked her if she needed help. She nodded and took my hand. I pulled her up, and guided her to the back of the class. We were moving very slow, but were moving. We were almost there when that same man yelled:

**"HURRY UP"**

"We're moving as fast as we can."

**"JUST HURRY UP!"**

"Hold on, we're almost **there**!"

"Troy..."

**"MOVE YOUR ASSES!"**

"We're going!"

"Troy..."

**"HURRY IT UP THEN!"**

"OK!"

**"TROY!"** I turned and looked at Sharpay. She had abruptly stopped beside me. She looked a little bit between- mad, horrified, and scared to death.

"What?" I asked her. I saw her look down then look back up at me with wide eyes.

**"MY WATER JUST BROKE!" **She cried holding her stomach.


	5. Chapter 4: Its Happening NOW

**Gabriella's POV**

"Amen..." I finished off as I opened my eyes. I looked around to see what was happening. I saw that the men now digging in through gym floor. They had broke the hardwood floor, and was now digging. Everybody else was just sitting around listening. Some people were just chatting away like nothing was happening. I looked over at Jason and he was just sitting there staring at the door.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked solemnly.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something."

"Like what?"

"Like someone screaming."

"Oh... It was probably nothing."

"Yea, you're probably right. I just feel like something is happening and I'm missing it."

"Yea, I kinda feel that too."

"Well, what do you suppose it is?"

"I don't know, maybe its something with Troy and Sharpay?" I asked.

"Maybe, just maybe."

Suddenly I heard the beat to 'Low' come from my phone, signifying that I had a text message.

"What was THAT!?" The taller asked.

"It was a cell phone ringing." The shorter one answered.

"Whose cell was it?"

Nobody answered.

"Alrighty then! Since nobody wants to talk, everybody give me your phones!"

As he went from one end to another collecting cell phones, I flipped open my sidekick. The message said:

**_From TroyB._  
**

**In Labor**

**_To GabriellaM._**

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.-_What does he mean?-_ Just as I was about to show Jason the text I got, someone snatched away my phone.

"Here goes the mysterious person." the taller said as he took my phone and read the text. "What does 'in labor' mean?" he asked as he turned off my phone and threw it in the bag.

"I don't kn..." I trailed off as it finally hit me. "Oh. My. GOD!" I said as I looked at Jason wide eyed.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Think about it. In labor, in labor..." I said slowly

He looked at me with confusion at first, but then his look gradually changed into realization.

"in...labor?"

** Troy's POV**

I looked at her with wide eyes, "Wh-What?"

"MY water just broke, I'm having the baby NOW!" She practically screamed.

I gripped her hand harder and ran her to the big fluffy teacher's chair. Our teacher has an obsession with big and fluffy things so it was very easy to find fluffy things.

I sat her down and told her to keep breathing. She started to breathe.

"WHATS HAPPENING!" one of the men shouted.

"She's in labor."

"Yeah, so?"

"She's about to have her baby."

"Babies" I heard her mumble under her breathe.

I looked at her mouthing really. She just nodded and continued breathing.

"Lets start drilling." the other one said.

"Yea"

"wait...you can't drill." Sharpay said between breaths

"Why not, girl?"

"Because..the baby."

I took this time to text Gabriella about Sharpay. I only had time to text two words.

_**IN LABOR**_

I hoped she knew what I was talking about because this was going to be my only chance to get to tell her and Jason about what was happening with me and Sharpay. I sent the message and put my cell in my back pocket.

I looked up to see the man grunt as he got the shovels instead of the jackhammers as they planned. They started digging and digging.

"How far are the contractions apart?" I asked her after about 5 minutes.

"About 9 minutes."

"I think thats good. Just sit here and relax, don't stress."

"I'll try." She said flashing a hopeful smile. I saw her smile fade as her face was turned into confusion."But isn't this happening to early?"

"What?"

"You know, my water breaking?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm four weeks early. It supposed to be 9 months not 8!"

"Woah there. Calm down. Some mothers give birth this early."

"But won't the babies be premature?"

"Yes, but they'll take extremely good care of the babies at the hospital."

"Oh." She said calming back down. "How do you know so much about this in the first place?"

"Well, I read and my mom was pregnant about 3 years ago. She had my sister about three or four weeks early. So I listened to the doctor about how they treated premature babies."

"Oh okay."

"So how long do you think the contractions are now?"

"About eight and a half minutes."

"Wow. You could be in labor for hours."

"Shut up." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it, as another contraction came along. She released my hand. I looked at the men digging deeper and deeper into the floor of the room. I sighed,

"This is going to be a long day."


	6. Chapter 5: Quit Asking

**Gabriella's POV**

"in...labor?" Jason asked her wide-eyed.

"Yes! In labor!" I practically screamed.

"In Labor!" Jason yelled half scared and half happy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" The tall one yelled.

"Well..." I started off but Zeke finished for me.

"Jason's girlfriend is in labor."

"Sharpays in labor?" Chad asked.

"Yea." I said.

"OK! Now that we know, everybody shut the hell up!" the short said and everybody fell quiet.

Jason leaned over and whispered to me,"I got to get to her."

"But you're in here, and shes about 2 doors down."

"But she doesn't have anyone to help her."

"Yes she does. She has Troy."

"But Troys not the father. I am!" he almost hissed.

"But he knows how to handle someone in labor."

"How?" he asked with a hint of disbelief.

"His mother was pregnant about three years ago, and he helped her when she went into labor."

"Oh, but that still doesn't make me feel any better."

"Why?"

"Because hes going to be helping Sharpay while shes tying to deliver her baby and I'm not."

"But there would be alot more times when you can help your girl deliver a baby."

"Okay."

"So how long do you think we'll be in here?"

"I don't know, hopefully not too long."

"Yea."

**Sharpay's POV**

_In. Out. In. Out. Contraction! Oh! Aw. Contraction. _Thats all I was thinking about as we all sat there watching the men digging. Troy had my hand tightly in his as the men kept looking our way then at each other.

**Troy's POV**

I was getting worried by the minute. The men kept looking at me and Sharpay and then at each other, while they kept digging. I didn't know what they might do next. I just hoped that they don't want to separate me and Sharpay, because she needed me right now since Jason wasn't here. He was suppose to be here, but couldn't.

I looked toward the back or the classroom at the clock- **_3:50_**- we had been here for more then two hours. I turned my gaze back to the front of the class to see one of the men on the phone.

Since it wasn't that quiet and it wasn't that loud, I could hear him almost.

"Yea...I know...Shes in here...Yea she has a friend...They're like joined at the hip...We should?...Really?...Both of them?...How long?...Ok, we'll do it, but only for them...Ok bye." and he slammed the phone shut.

He talked in hushed tones with the other man, nodding toward me and Sharpay. I saw the other man sigh and nod. Then, they just went back to digging.

About ten to fifteen minutes later the one who was previously on the phone, put down his shovel and walked to where everybody was sitting.

He sighed and said, "Hey girl!"

Sharpay looked up at him, "Yea"

"You and your friend here," he said nodding towards me, "can go."

Sharpay looked at him with surprise written all over her face, "What?!?"

"By order of the boss. Don't know what hes thinking but you two and only you two can go."

We nodded, and I helped her up. We walked down the halls and out the doors of East High. We saw two police cars out front. Two of the cops ran to us, frantically.

"Kids whats goin' on? The schools' system sent out a distress signal. Whats happening now?"

"There are about 3 different classes being held up at gun point by six guys." I answered.

"What do the guys look like?"

"We only saw 2 of them and they were wearing black with ski masks.And as much as I would like to answer your questions, shes in labor so I have to get her to a hospital, so yeah bye." I said as I rushed Shar to my car. I helped her into the passengers seat while I took the drivers seat. I sped out of the parking lot.

It was a good 10 minutes to the hospital and we were stuck in traffic. So I decided it was a good time to ask her about the baby.

**Sharpay's POV**

"So about how far are the contractions?" Troy asked me

"About five minutes."

"So hows the breathing coming?"

"Good."

"Is the baby mine?" Oh no.

"WHAT?!?"

"You heard me. Is the baby mine?"

"I don't want to talk about thissss."

"Is it mine?"

"I don't...want to talk... about it!"

"Is it mine! Thats all I want to know!" By this time we were in the hospitals parking lot.

I got out, without answering his question, and walked in the building up to the front desk. He caught up to me as I reached the front desk.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked us.

"My water broke about 2 hours ago, can you help..." I stopped as another contraction came.

"Yes I'll get the doctor."

**Troy's POV**

The nurse ran down the hall and got a doctor. The doctor rushed Sharpay to a room and I followed closely. The doctor told her about all about what was going to happen during and while she was delivering. She nodded.

The doctor walked out the room, leaving us in silence. I decided to try a few more times.

"Please Shar. Tell me. Is the baby mine?"

"I don't want to talk about this!"

"Is it mine!"

**"YES! ITS YOURS!"**


	7. Chapter 6: Remember

**Sharpay's POV**

Oh crap. I just told him the truth. I didn't want him to know yet. But I guess that doesn't matter now.

"Its...They're...Mine?" He asked me wide eyed.

"Well..you see... Yes they're yours." I said knowing there was no point in lying since the cat was out of the bag.

"How?" He asked me confused. What an idiot. He begs me to tell him if hes the father. I tell him, and he acts like he doesn't know how are when it happened.

"Well...(flash back in no POV)

_Halloween Night_

_Sharpay walks up to Troy's two-story house around 9:30, to see his Halloween party already in full blast. She knocks on the door and is surprised to see a drunk Chad open the door._

_"Hey Sharpayyy, come in and join the party." Chad slurs as he ushers her in._

_Sharpay looks around to see almost all of the school there. Most of them were bumping and grinding on the dance floor. She sees a very bored Troy Bolton, sitting on the leather couch watching the other people at the party dance. So she goes over and sits by him._

_Feeling the weight of the couch shift, Troy looks to his right to see Sharpay sitting next to him. He couldn't help but look at her. She was wearing a very low-riding blue strapless tank top, with a very short, dark denim shirt._

_"Hey, where's Jason?" He asks noticing shes alone._

_"He couldn't come. He had something else to do."_

_"So you're here alone?"_

_"Yea." They talk for another ten minutes, before one of the skater dudes run up to them._

_"Hey yall! I made a bet with my friends that a boy could drink and hold down more beer than a girl can. Are you interested? Winner gets 50 bucks!" the skater dude said._

_They looked at each other and shrugged. _

_"Alright" they said in unison, as they followed the skater out to the back yard._

_They settled down into the stools, as both of them were handed a full cup of beer._

_"Ready to get whipped, Bolton?" Sharpay asked him._

_"No, but you better be, Evans."Troy stated._

_"On the count of 3 started drinking, 1..2..3!"the skater said as they gulped down their drinks and slammed the cups onto the table. "Ready?" They nodded, "1,2, 3!" they drunk another cup._

_About 12 rounds later the skater shouted three again to the already apparently drunk Troy and Sharpay. Again they both drunk the beer. As they were handed their next cups, Sharpay's face turned green._

_She got up and ran toward the house. Troy laughed in victory, as he grabbed his money from one of the skaters, and followed after Sharpay._

_He stumbled up the stairs, and to the bathroom to see Sharpay emptying her stomach into the toilet. After she flushed the toilet, she stood up and washed her mouth out at the sink._

_"I told you I would beat you." Troy smirked as he walked closer to Sharpay._

_"Well you were just lucky, I could've beaten you." she said as she too walked toward him._

_"Well I'll still beat you next time."_

_Soon their faces was about two centimeters apart._

_"No you won't, cause next time you won't have the chance." She whispered as she kissed him. _

_The kiss intensified as Troy walked them to his room, and shut and locked the door. Troy backed up until he fell back on his bed, Sharpay on top of him. Clothes flew everywhere as they undressed each other._

End of Flashback

**Sharpay's POV**

"Oh, yea I remember now." He said.

"Yea.." I said as another contraction came.

The doctors walked in the room and checked the machines.

"Miss you're ready to deliver, so when I count to three you, boy, count to 10, and you, girl, push. Are you ready?" He asked. We nodded," 1, 2, 3 Push!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Gabriella's POV**

I looked up from my conversation with Jason to see the taller man on the phone. Since almost everyone was talking, I could barely hear him:

"Hey do you have some pregnant girl in labor there with you?. ...You know this could be a problem, right?...She's actually in there?...Is she alone?...Really?...You know what we should do? Let 'em go...Yea...Yea...Whenever...Only them...Bye."

I knew what he was talking about and I was very happy. He was going to let Sharpay and Troy leave so he could get her to a hospital. I just had to tell Jason.

"Psss, Jason"

"Yea?"

"The other men are going to let Troy and Shar go!"

"WHAT? Really?"

"Yea, isn't that great!"

"Yea it is. But we're still here." he huffed.

"Yes we are, but just be glad nobody has gotten shot or hurt..."

**BANG!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 7: Kristen and Tyler

**No one's POV (at the hospital)  
**

After about 10 minutes of Sharpay pushing, they heard a huge scream followed by loud crying. They saw the doctor hand the baby to one of the nurses surrounding the table. The nurse wrapped the baby in pink, telling them that the baby was a girl.

"Okay Sharpay. We need you to push again so we can get the other baby out too. You ready?"

"Yea I think." She breathed

"Okay. 1, 2, 3!" Sharpay pushed and pushed for another few minutes, until there was another loud cry.

Once again, the baby was handed to a different nurse. This time, the baby was wrapped in blue, showing it to be a boy.

"Congratulations! You have given to birth to two healthy babies!" The doctor said as the nurses handed the boy to Troy, and the girl to Sharpay, then walked out the room. Leaving the newly parents with their newborns.

"You did it, Shar." Troy whispered as he took a seat in a chair close to the bed.

"Yea, aren't they beautiful?"

"Just like their mother?" Troy smiled.

"So what should we name them?" Sharpay asked.

"I thought you and Jason had that planned?"

"No. I asked him what he wanted to name the baby and to told me to name it what ever I wanted to."

"Oh..." he said thinking,"Wait, didn't he know that you were having twins?"

"Nope, I found out myself about two months ago, at my last check up."

"So, what do you want to name the babies?" Troy asked, not knowing what else to say on the subject.

"How about this, you name the boy and I name the girl?"

"Okay."

"How about hmmm... Kristen Marie Evans?"

"I love it. And for the boy how about...Jonah..."

"No"

"Drew?"

"No"

"Matthew?"

"No"

"Ok, how about umm...Tyler?"

Sharpay thought for a moment, "Yea, I like that name."

"Well, welcome Tyler Alexander Evans." Troy said rocking the baby in his arms.

Kristen was born 5 lbs and 1oz. She had Sharpay's blonde hair and nose with Troy's shining blue eyes. Tyler was born 6 lbs and 7 oz. He had Sharpay's chocolate brown eyes. He had what looked like Troy's brown hair. They both were a perfect mixture of Troy and Sharpay.

After about ten minutes, the doctor came back in, "Well, now we have to put both of the babies in the ICU (is that what that thing is called?) so we can make sure that both their hearts and lungs are fully grown and working." He explained. Troy and Sharpay gave the babies to the nurse, and watch them take them to another room. Once again they were left in silence, until Troy decided to break it;

"Okay Shar, we have to talk about this now." Troy said with all seriousness in his voice and face.

"Okay." She, too, knew that it was time to straighten things out.

"So my first question is if and when are you going to tell Jason about the babies being mine?"

"I really don't know. I want to tell him, but I'm afraid that it'll hurt him." She answered truthfully.

"Why?"

"Because I still care for him, and I don't like to see him hurt."

"ok, so what are we gonna do about the babies? They need both of their parents, not just one."

"Well, we could take care of them together. Of course after I tell Jason."

"Okay, and one more thing."

"Yea?"

"But before I say this, promise me you won't get mad at what I'm about to tell you okay."

"Okay Troy! Just tell me."

"Okay, well...you see, I'm-I'm. I'm in love with you." He said whispering the last part.

Sharpay shook her head to make sure she was hearing right. "You say what?"

"I said that I'm in love with you." He said louder so she could hear.

Sharpay was speechless. She didn't know how to react, so she just sat there, staring at him.

"Its okay if you don't feel the same." 

"But I do."

"Wh-What?"

"I'm in love with you, too."

Troy's heart jumped in his chest. He had been in love with her since their "thing" at the Halloween party.

"You are?"

"Yes I am." Sharpay smiled.

Troy bent down and caught Sharpay's lips with his in a soft, yet passionate kiss. Sharpay's arms snaked around his neck and pulled him down to her level on the bed. Troy's arms made their way around her back, resting on the small of her back. They stayed like that until oxygen became a problem and they pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

Sharpay looked at Troy to see his eyes shining with love. She then remembered something and asked;

"Troy what about Gabriella? What about Jason?"

He sighed. "I guess I'll have to break it off with her. She'll understand. I hope."

"And I guess I could break up with Jason. I just feel so guilty and sad. He thought he was the father, and I'm gonna have to tell him he's not. He's gonna hate me." Sharpay said, her head dropping.

"Hey. He might hate you for a little while, but he'll get over it." Troy said raising her head up to look at him.

He slowly laid back on the bed with Sharpay in his arms. She rested her head his chest and whispered: "Yea, maybe you're right." then they both fell asleep.

About an hour later, Troy was awoken by some kind of commotion outside. He jumped up, making sure not to wake Sharpay up, and walked out the door. He saw some doctors and nurses rushing down the hall, wheeling someone into the ER.

He turned toward the waiting room to see a crying, bloody shirt Gabriella Montez. He walked toward her.

"Gabby what happened?"

"One of the men shoot..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

�**i got bored so i decided to post this today...**


	9. Chapter 8: What Happened?

**Troy's POV**

"One of the men shot...they shot" Gabriella started.

"They shot who, Gabby?"

"They shot Jason." Gabriella sniffed.

"THEY WHAT!" I spun around to see... 

**Sharpay's POV**

I woke up with Troy not beside. I lifted my head from the pillow, and looked around the hospital room. Empty. I looked at the door to see it slightly cracked open. I got up and walked to the door, and stood in the doorway.

I saw Troy standing over by the waiting room with a brown haired girl with a bloody shirt, who looked like... Gabriella?

I was about to walk over to them when I heard what they were saying.

"One of the men shot... They shot"

"They shot who Gabby?"

"They shot Jason." she whispered.

I gasped. "THEY WHAT?" I yelled out of complete shock. Troy turned around and saw me standing there and walked over to me.

"Sharpay. Calm down." He told me.

"How did this happen?" I practically screamed.

"Lets go back in the room and I'll get Gabby to tell us the whole story. Ok?"

"Okay." I said as I walked back in the room. 

About a minute later, Troy and Gabby walked into the room and sat in the empty chairs beside my bed.

After a long moment of silence, I was ready to hear the story. "So what happened?" I asked her.

**Gabriella's POV**

"So what happened?" Sharpay asked me.

"Well it all happened after one of the men called the man in your class. I was talking to Jason..."

No Ones POV ( flashback)

_"Yea it is, but we're still here." Jason said._

_"Yes we are, but just be glad gotten shot or hurt..." Gabriella trailed off as a shot was heard around the gym._

_Gabriella heard a little gasp from beside her. She looked to her right, to see Jason grabbing his stomach. The hand the was on his stomach had blood oozing through his fingers. To her dismay, Jason had been shot._

_"WHY DID YOU SHOT HIM?" Gabriella cried out leaning over Jason._

_"I told you to shut up, but since you didn't. I decided to do that." The taller one answered._

_"You could've just told us to be quiet. You didn't have to SHOT him!"_

_"But I did. And unless you wanna be next, I would suggest that you shut your pretty little mouth."_

_Gabriella then turned her focus back on Jason, and noticed that there was a lot of blood pouring out of the wound. She motioned for Taylor to come and look. _

_Taylor told him to move his hand, and he did. She tried to look at the wound, but his jersey just got in the way. She ordered him to take off his jersey. Seeing that Jason was struggling with the jersey, Gabriella told him to lift up his arms. He lifted his arms, and she took off the jersey._

_Taylor was able to see the wound now fully. She looked at Gabriella._

_"We've got to stop the bleeding. He's loosing to much blood." Taylor announced._

_"How do we stop the bleeding?"_

_"By putting pressure on it."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Get some type of cloth and put it over the wound."_

_"Okay." Gabriella said. She grabbed his jersey and place it over the wound._

_"Now put both of your hands on top of it and press down, but not too hard. Just hard enough to soak up and stop the blood from coming out." Gabriella did as she was instructed. Like Taylor said, the jersey did help calm down the bleeding, but now, thanks to the holes in the it, it was soaked._

_"What do I use now?" She asked._

_"Umm... Do you have a shirt under that sweater?"_

_"Yea"_

_"Ok, just use your sweater."_

_"Ok." Gabriella responded as she took off her sweater. She took removed the jersey and put the sweater over the wound._

_They then heard angry steps fill the bleachers, then stop.  
_

_They looked up to see one of the men glaring at them from above, with both of the mens guns in his hands. The other man wasn't even looking at them, he was still digging._

_"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" the man raged._

_"Yea but we're trying to stop Jason from bleeding to death." Gabriella stated._

_"Who cares?"_

_"I care!"_

_"You know what?" the man breathed harshly._

_"What?"_

_"I told you to shut up, you wouldn't. I warned you. Now.." he said pointing the gun at Gabriella,"I gonna do what I said I was."_

_"And what are you gonna do?" Gabriella asked shaking._

_"This" Gabriella screwed her eyes shut, as the man slowly pulled the trigger._

**_BANG!_**

_They all heard it. It wasn't the sound of a gun going off. It was the sound of something metal hitting something else very hard._

_Gabriella opened her eyes, upon not feeling any pain. The man was no longer standing, but was down on the floor, knocked out. _

_Hovering above the man with a metal chair in hand, was no other than Ryan Evans. Ryan and Chad picked up the guns and pointed them at the other man. The man dropped his shovel, seeing his partner on the floor, and knowing that it was over._

_Gabriella said a thank you to Ryan but turned her attention back to Jason. He was still laying there, blood now seeping through her once white sweater._

_She quickly told Zeke to help her get him outside. Zeke grabbed Jason, holding him bridal position, and followed Taylor and Gabriella out of the building._

_Once outside, one of the paramedics ran up to them._

_"What happened to him?" the lady paramedic asked._

_"He was shot." Gabriella responded as the other paramedics took Jason away from Zeke and laid him in the ambulance._

_The lady replied with a simple nod of the head and was about to jump in the ambulance to drive off when Gabriella's voice stopped her._

_"Can I come with you?" She asked clutching her bloody sweater to her body, smearing blood all over her white t-shirt._

_The woman smiled, "Of course, just jump in the back."_

_Gabriella jumped in the van, leaving Taylor and everybody else to be questioned by the police..._

End of Flashback

**No One's POV**

"Then they rushed Jason into the ER, and I came and sat down in the waiting room." Gabriella finished off.

"Do you know if he's okay?" Sharpay asked.

"They said me and Taylor did a good job of stopping the blood. He didn't lose that much blood. They also said that he has a good chance of making it through." Gabriella stated.

"That's great!" Sharpay whispered.

"So... now changing the subject, hows the baby?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, its um...Let me just show you ok?" Sharpay said. When Gabriella nodded, she asked the doctor to bring her baby in. In about a minute, the doctor came walking in the room.

Gabriella's jaw dropped to the floor seeing not only one baby, but two. "You...you had twins?"

"Yep, what a surprise huh?" Troy asked smiling while taking Tyler.

"Yea." Gabriella said as she saw Sharpay take Kristen.

"What's their names?"

"Kristen and Tyler." Troy answered.

"Can I hold one of them?" 

"Yea, of course." Sharpay said as she handed Kristen over to Gabriella.

"Aren't you adorable, Kristen?" Gabriella cooed to the baby.

After about 10 minutes, the door flew open. There stood the whole gang. Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, and Martha (**a/n: everybody was in the gym during the lock in thing, except for Troy and Sharpay**).

As soon as they laid their eyes on Troy, Sharpay, Gabriella, and the babies, all the jaws hit the floor.

"You had TWINS?" all of them asked together.

"Yea." Sharpay said.

"I have a niece and a nephew?" Ryan asked.

"Yep."

Thirty minutes went by and everybody took their turns to hold the babies.

The nurses took the babies back to the ICU thing, just as the doctor walked into the room. Just as the door shut, the doctor looked around at everybody.

"Are you all close friends of a Mr. Jason Cross."

"Yea."

"Well its my duty to inform you that he..."

--------------------------------------------------------

**Thats this chapter. Do you like?  
**

**Bre**


	10. Chapter 9: Now I Know

**Gabriella's POV**

"Well its my duty to inform you that he is on his way to a full recovery. The bullet only scraped the bottom of one of his lungs and a major vein, which was the call for all the bleeding." the doctor said to everybody.

"Thank you doctor." I said after signing in relief.

"My pleasure." The doctor said as he left the room.

"Now that that horror is over, I need some sleep. I have had a very long day." Sharpay said yawning.

"Yea. We all need some sleep." Troy said settling in the chair next to her bed. Everybody followed his action, and settled in chairs around the room. I settled into the closest chair to the door. 

"Hey, after we all wake up lets go see Jason!" Chad shouted.

"Yea." Everybody said as they fell asleep.

_**Two Hours Later**_

I started to stir. I woke up to see everybody still sleep. I got up and crept out the room, as quiet as a mouse.

I walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, can I get the room number for Jason Cross?"

"Sure, hold on a sec..." the woman said as she clicked the mouse a few times. "He's in room 278, right down the hall."

"Thank you." and with that I walked down the hall to room 278. I slowly opened the door as she walked in.

The room was really quiet. All I could hear was the beeping of the heart monitor by his bed.

I made her way across the room and pulled up a chair beside the bed. I looked him over. He was shirtless, his whole stomach was bandaged up, and the lower part of his body was hidden by the cover.

"You like what you see?" Jason whispered opening up his eyes.

I jumped about 10 feet in the air when I heard his voice. "I thought you were sleeping. You scared the shit out of me!" I said hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Yea I was, until you crept into the room. And you also made _so _much noise moving that chair." He joked.

"You are just _so _funny." I teased.

There became an overcoming silence over the room. We were just staring at each other. Full on eye contact.

"So..." I said breaking the silence, and eye contact, "how are you feeling?"

"Well it still hurts but not as much as it did before. Man, it hurts to get shot." Jason said.

"Of course it does. Did you think it wouldn't hurt?" I questioned.

"I thought it would hurt, but just not that much." He explained.

"Well just so you know, the rest of the gang is coming over to see you when they wake up."

"Wake up?"

"Yea, we all fell asleep after talking to the doctor and seeing the babies..." I trailed off as I covered my mouth hoping he didn't just hear me say babies. Sharpay had explained that he didn't know she was having twins.

"Babies?" He asked looking at her.

"I didn't say babies I said...ah...hmm... puppies!" I lied.

"No you didn't! You said babies! OH MY GOD! Sharpay had twins! Didn't she?" He questioned.

"Uhm...No."

"Yes she did."

"Ok, she had twins."

"So what did she name them?"

"Kristen Marie Evans and Tyler Alexander Evans."

"Those are so good names."

"Yea." Another silence took over the room as we thought of what next to say. I decided to break the silence again.

"Jason, I got to tell you something."

"What is it, Gabby?"

"Well, I..." I started, but was interupted by Chad and everybody else-minus Troy and Sharpay-bust into the room. 

"Hey! How are you doing man?" Chad said as he sat down beside me. Everybody started to talk as Chad whispered to me, "I thought you was going to wait on us Gabby." 

"Yall were sleeping to long." I whispered back.

"Our maybe you were just anxious to see him"

"Why would I be anxious to see Jason?" I laughed nervously.

"Maybe," Chad said is normal volume of voice,"because you like..." I stopped him by clamping my hand over his mouth. 

I looked around to see everybody had stopped talking and was now looking at us.

"Excuse us for a minute." I said as I pulled Chad out of the room and into a janitors closet.

"Why did you do that!" Chad yelled as soon as we were inside the closet.

"You know why I did that!" 

"Oh, because of you of your little thing for Jason." he smirked

"Yes, and you was just about to tell everyone in there! Including the brother of the girl that just had his children! Who may I add tell his sister everything."

"How do you know if he tells his sister everything!" he yelled.

"Ok you promise you won't repeat anything I say in this closet?"

"Sure, as long as you promise."

"Yea, I promise"

"I promise, too."

"I know this because last year, before me and Troy got together, me and Ryan we made out on his bed."

"You made out with Ryan Evans on his bed? This is too funny!" Chad laughed.

"As I was saying, we said we wouldn't tell anyone since we decided not to date. The next day I was in homeroom, when Sharpay came over and sat by me. She said, 'So how was your make out session with my brother go? He said you are an awesome kisser' and I was like,'He told you?' And she said yes."

"So he does tell him tell his sister everything, but she doesn't tell him everything." He whispered to himself.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing." he said.

"What Chad?" I nearly screamed.

"Nothing!"

"You just said something and I wanna know what it is. You can tell me I won't tell anyone." I promise.

"No. Troy would kill me if I tell you."He said shaking his head, bouncing his afro up and down.

"What does Troy have to do with this?" I asked, confusion shining in my eyes.

"You are sure you won't tell anyone I told you this? Not Jason, not even Troy?" he questioned, his eyes begging me.

"Of course. But what is it? It can't be that bad." I said.

"But it is."

"What is it?"

"Well remember that Halloween party that Troy had the month before you asked him out?"

"Oh yeah. What about it?"

"Well after the first hour of the party, I couldn't find Troy anywhere. So I just shoved it off. Earlier the next morning, around two or three, I had cleaned up the mess from the party and was going to tell Troy I was going home. I figured he was up in his room since I heard snoring. I opened the door to his room and wasn't expecting what I saw." He paused.

"What did you see?"

"I saw," Chad said biting his lip,"I saw Troy and Sharpay...ummm... bumping and grinding in his bed."

"YOU DID!"

"Yea, but they didn't notice me walk in. They just kept doing what they were doing."

I thought about it for a second, "Yea, why is that such a big deal?"

"Well Sharpay was with Jason, and well... think about it. Sharpay had her babies today, think back eight months. To the time of conception." Chad said.

I thought about it for a couple of minutes. The month is June. Eight months back...May, April, March, Febuary, Janurary, December, November, and October. But then that means...

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted as I finally put the pieces together. "TROY'S THE FATHER OF THE TWINS!"

"Please Gabby, don't tell anyone I told you this. Troy would kill me." Chad begged.

"But what about Jason? He could get hurt from all this! He thought those babies were his."

"Yea but Troy only put the pieces together about two months ago, when he found out how far along Sharpay was."

"But when do you think Sharpay found out it was Troy's?" I tried to ask calmly, but my voice still rose.

"I'm not sure. But please don't tell anyone about this." Chad begged.

"I-I won't tell anyone." I said really not sure if I should or could not anyone...

We then walked out the closet. We were about to walk back in the room with the gang when I realized I forgot my cell phone in Sharpay's room.

"Hey Chad, I forgot my cell phone in Shar's room, I'm gonna go get it." I said walking toward Sharpay's room.

"Okay I'll go tell them."

"Ok." I said walking towards the room.

As I got closer to the room I didn't hear nothing, so I figured they were both still sleep. I opened the door and looked up...

There I saw Troy and Sharpay on the hospital bed, having a full out make out session. I thought they would at least seen or heard me come in, but I guess they didn't since they continued to go at it.

I closed the door to the as I whispered to myself, "I guess that's what Chad saw that Halloween night." then I rushed down the hall back to Jason's room. 


	11. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

**I was laying around my house when an idea popped into my head. I thought of a trailer for a new story. Please read it and tell me if you heard of it before or if it would be a good story to do.**

**Bre **


	12. Chapter 10: Today

**Troy's POV**

I stopped kissing Sharpay and looked at her.

"We should stop. Anybody could walk in at any moment and see us kissing." She told me.

"Okay." I said as I climbed off the bed and into the chair I always sat in.

Just as I got settled in my chair, Gabriella came into the room.

"Oh, umm, hi." She said startled that we were looking at her.

"Oh hey, Gabby." Sharpay said to her.

We just stared at each other for a while until Gabriella said,

"Umm, Troy can we go talk somewhere alone?" She asked me.

"Yea."

"Just follow me."

I nodded and got up. I followed her down the hall to an empty janitors closet.

Once inside the closet we just stood there looking at each other, so decided to get this over with.

"Gabriella, look..." I started

"Troy, stop." She said holding her hand up in front of me."I know about whats happening with you and Sharpay."

"But, how.."

"I saw you two a few minutes ago."

"I'm so sorry Gabby, I didn't mean to.."

"To hurt me?" she finished for me,"but you did."

"Gabby..."

"I get it. I get it that I'm not enough to keep you happy. I get it that you want someone a little more experience than me. I get it that you don't like me anymore. I get it that you want Sharpay and not me. But why her? Shes with Jason! Have you ever thought about how this is going to hurt him? How much pain he'll be in? How crushed he'll be? But I don't think you thought of him because frankly I don't think you care." She said.

"Of course I care, he's my friend!" I screamed

"If you did you would have told him about you and Sharpay sleeping together that Halloween. You would have told him when you first figured out that her kids were yours."

"I know...wait you know the kids are mine?"

"Yea, I know."

"Well, its a lot of drama that I'm trying to handle here."

"Well since you think thats a lot of drama, I guess I could take some drama from your life by doing do this for you. We are over." She said walking away from me and back to Jason's room.

I stood there stunned for a few minutes, stunned. Then I just turned around and walked back into Sharpay's room.

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked back in Jason's room and sat down. I then looked up and noticed that everybody else was gone.

"Where did everybody go?"

"They went to get some food. They'll be back tomorrow."

"Well," I said relaxing back into my chair " this had been a very tryin day."

"Yea, it has. A lot of good stuff and bad stuff happened."

"Yea, I broke up with Troy."

"Oh, why?"

"Lets just say I have my reasons."

"Yea."

"What good happened?"

"My babies were born."

"Well I want to tell you something about that that Sharpay should have told you when she first found out."

"What is it?" Jason looked at me confused.

"Well.."


	13. Chapter 11: I'm gonna tell him

**Gabriella's POV**

"Well.."

"Well what? Gabby tell me."

"I was going to tell you that..." as I was about to tell him, the door to the room opened and Troy's head popped in.

"Hey man. How are you feeling?"

"Better man. Better."

"So the doctor told me to tell you that you will be able to go home after you get checked in a few hours."

"What? I thought he said I wouldn't be able to go home for two more days."

"Well he said if everything is alright when he checks on you, you can go home after the check up."

"Are you serious? This is great!" Jason shouted.

"OK, I'm gonna go home now. See you later, man." Troy waved to Jason then left. I don't think he even saw me in here.

"Well, this is great." Jason said as he turned to me. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, umm. I'll just tell you later. You to rest before your check up. I'll just go now." I said as I headed toward the door.

"Okay, bye Gabby." Then I left. I couldn't give him this sad news when hes so happy. I decided to tell him tomorrow.

**Troy's POV**

As I walked back to Sharpay's room to say goodbye, one of the doctors who worked on Jason touched my shoulder.

"You're Jason's friend right?"

"Yes"

"Well could you please tell him that if he checks out well on his check up in two hours that he can go home."

"Ok" I then walked to Jason's room was about to open the door when I heard Gabriella's voice. I leaned closer to the door to hear her.

"Well I want to tell you something about that, that Sharpay should have told you when she first found out." I leaned in closer to the door. I really hope she wasn't going to tell him, but then again she probably out for revenge.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Well..."

"Well what Gabby? Tell me."

"I was going to tell you that," but I didn't give her the chance to finish. I poked my head in the door. Jason looked up from Gabriella and at me.

"Hey man. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better man. Better." Then I told him the news. He was so happy and totally surprised. I then left.

I had to go home and think about things.

I walked in Sharpay's room to see Sharpay just laying there looking at the TV. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey"

"Hi."

"So, what did Gabriella want to talk to you about?"

"Don't worry about it." I said as I waved it off.

"No, I want to know."

"I'll tell you tomorrow, but right now you need your sleep. So I'm gonna go now." I said as I bent down and hugged her.

"Ok. I'll see ya tomorrow." She said as she kissed me.

"Bye."

"Bye."

As I walked out the room, the nurses passed me on their way in with the babies. The last thing I heard was,

"It's feeding time."

I walked out the hospital and to my car. I was about to get in when I saw Gabriella talking on her phone. She closed her phone.

I walked over to her and stood beside her. She looked at me.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask you to please not tell Jason. Let Shar tell Jason."

"What makes you think I'll not tell him myself?"

"Because, Jason deserves to him it all from Sharpay."

"HE DESERVED TO KNOW IT IN THE FIRST PLACE." She yelled.

"Please." I begged.

"NO, I will not let Sharpay take her precious time telling Jason something that could break his heart." Just then a green van entered the lot and headed toward us.

"Gabby please..."

"No!" She shouted. "I am going to tell him tomorrow and that's it!" With that she jumped into the van and it drove off.

I signed and got in my car. When I got home I fell back on my bed. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. What a day tomorrow would be.


	14. Chapter 12: Jason's House

**No Ones POV**

Gabriella woke up her mind set on what she was going to do.

"I'm gonna tell him today. I have to tell him today. I need to tell him today. He deserves to know today." She told her self over and over again as she got dressed and headed to Jason's house.

When the doctors checked Jason last night, he had been cleared and had went home. He had called Gabriella and told her.

She told her mother that she was leaving and grabbed her car keys. She jumped into her black range rover and headed down the street. Jason lived about 20 minutes away from her.

She drove up in front of his house. She stepped out her car taking deep breathes. She had been to his house many off times, just to hand out and stuff like that, but she had never been this nervous. She was there to deliver some really bad news to one of her good friends. She knew that she was about to break his heart with this news. And she knew that it would ruin relationships and cause a lot of drama between the group of friends. She stepped onto his front porch.

"You are doing the right thing by telling him. The sooner he finds out the better." She told herself as she rung the doorbell. The door opened a second later, revealing a brown haired woman.

"Hi Mrs.Cross." Gabriella greeted.

"Hey Gabriella, how have you been?" Mrs.Cross greeted as she stepped aside letting Gabriella in.

"I'm fine. Still a little shooken up after yesterday, but fine."

"That's good. So what brings you here so early in the morning?"

"I just got to tell Jason something."

"Oh, okay. Go ahead, he's in his room resting. He can't do much, the doctor told him that he shouldn't do anything stressing for the next few weeks since that let him out early."

"Okay." Gabriella was about to start up the staircase, when Mrs.Cross' voice stopped her again.

"Oh, and thank you for saving Jason's life. If it hadn't been for you, he would have bleed to death. He told me. So thank you, you saved me so much pain. If he would have died, I would've had to bury my only son."

"It was no problem." Gabriella said a little guilty. She had saved the mother pain, but was about to cause the son pain.

She made her way up the stars to Jason's room. His room wasn't hard to find. His door was painted red with the number twenty-three on it. All the wildcats room doors were like that.

She knocked on the door. After she heard a small 'come in' she walked in the room.

Jason was lying on his bed, shirt off, and was reading a sports magazine. He looked up and saw her.

"Hey Gabby."

"Hey Jay. So how are you feeling?"

"Good. I barely feel like I got shot yesterday!" He chuckled.

"I know the healing process is fast, but I didn't know that fast." She giggled.

"So why are you here?" Jason asked once the chuckling and giggling subsided.

Gabriella's face immediately turned serious, as she remembered the reason she came.

"I got to tell you something." She looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't get mad at me for telling you."

"Ok, I promise."

"Okay, just remember you promised. And plus I thought you deserved to know. I know this might hurt you a lot, but I just want to be a good friend and tell you before things go too far." She rambled.

"Just tell me."

She took a deep breath.

"lasthalloweenSharpaysleptwithTroyandshethinksthebabiesarehis, notyours." She said really fast just wanting to get it over with. She didn't hear anything for a minute, so she raised her head, looking up at him to see his response.

"what?" he asked slowly, anger in his voice.

"Last Halloween, at Troy's Halloween party, Troy and Sharpay slept together. Now Sharpay thinks that Kristen and Tyler are Troy's." She said very slowly.

"So the babies, might not be mine?" He hissed.

"Nope, they're either yours or Troys."

"How long have you knew?" His voice raised as each word came out.

"Calm down."

"How LONG have YOU KNEW?" he shouted.

"Since yesterday."

"Was that what you were going to tell me before Troy came in the room?"

"Yes"

"How long has Troy known?" He breathed.

"About 2 months"

"How could he do this to me? He was SUPPOSE to be my friend. He should HAVE told me. Sharpay SHOULD HAVE told me. How could she not tell me that the kids weren't mine?! Next time I see Troy, I am going to..." He vented. He didn't finish his sentence as he jumped off the bed. Gabriella winced at his sudden movement.

Then she saw him throw on his shirt and head toward the door. She jumped in front of the door, blocking it with her body.

"Move" he hissed.

"No, you just got shot yesterday and you need to rest. I'm not gonna let you go out and get in a fight where you could get hurt even more."

"MOVE" He growled.

"NO! I don't care if you beat Troy's ass. I think he deserves it, but you can do that AFTER you heal properly."

Jason finally gave and sat back on his bed.

"I can't believe they did this to me. I love those babies. Even if I haven't seen them. I can't believe they would lie to me for nine long months about something that could change anyones life." Jason said fighting back his tears as his rage turned into sadness.

"If you wanna cry you can." Gabriella said softly.

"No, I won't cry in front of you."

"I'm your friend. Its okay to cry in front of me." Gabriella said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and sat beside him on the bed.

He nodded as a few tears fell down his cheeks, then he started to cry really hard. She hugged him and patted his back in a comforting way. He hugged her back as he cried into her shirt.

"Its.. just not fair. I thought I was going to have a family. I know I'm young, but I still loved the fact of having my own kids. Now to just take it all away? That's just heartbreaking. It broke my heart. I can't believe this."

"Its okay. You'll get through this, and I'll help. I'll be by your side through this whole thing. I'll support you during this whole thing."

"Thanks Gabby, you're a real friend." He said as he wiped his face.

"Your welcome. So what is your next move?"

"To kick Troy's ass the first chance I get."

"OK. Just wait till you are better."

"OK."

"Well, I'm going to go home and clean up. My room's a mess."

"OK."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea tomorrow." He said laying back on his back thinking.

"Bye"

"Bye, Gabby." Then she left. She got in car and drove off.

**The next day**

Gabriella decided to drive to Jason's house to see him again. It was around 10 in the morning. The school had been closed for not mentioned reasons. She drove up in the driveway, and jumped out the car. She walked to the door and knocked. Mrs. Cross opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Cross, is Jason here?" Gabriella said looking around the quiet house

"No, he went to the hospital."

"What!? For what?"

"To see Sharpay."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Umm, nothing. Sorry Mrs. Cross I've got to go." Gabriella said sprinting toward her car. She jumped in and sped toward the hospital.

**Meanwhile**

Jason woke up the next morning knowing what he was going to do today.

He was going to the hospital.

He had thought about it a lot after Gabriella left. He had made up his mind to confront Sharpay and Troy this morning.

He got up and got dressed. He told his mother that he was going to the hospital. Then he left for the hospital.

When he got to the hospital, he got out of the car and walked to the front desk.

"Hi, may I get the room for Sharpay Evans?"

"Umm, room 262."

"Thank you." Then Jason turned on his heel and walked down the hall.

He reached the room and peered in the window. As soon as he saw Troy and Sharpay in the room talking, something inside him caught on fire and he barged in the room.

**Bre**


	15. Chapter 13: Choose

I was tired of waiting, so I posted this today. So hope you like it.

**No One's POV**

Troy's head turned quickly to the door as it banged open, then shut. He immediately stood when he saw a fuming Jason at the door. Troy could see by the fire in Jason's eyes that Gabriella had told him about everything.

"You son of a bitch!" Jason yelled as he pinned Troy to a wall,"Why didn't you tell me that you slept with Sharpay! And that you were the one who got her pregnant!" Troy tried to move Jason's arm from off his neck, but Jason was surprisingly super strong.

Troy tried to say something but he was quickly losing air.

"Are you gonna answer me?" his arm only got tighter when he asked the question. "Do you know how much this hurts? How much it hurts me to know that the babies aren't mine? How much it hurts to know that they are one of my friend's? My teammates?" he hissed and moved his arm from Troy's neck, causing Troy to drop to the floor, wheezing.

"I'm...sorry. I didn't know...how to tell you" Troy breathed from the floor. After a few moments, Troy finally caught his breath and was able to stand back up. He was knocked right back down by a strong blow to his face.

"I loved those kids. Even though I've never seen them. I was going to be a father, but isn't going to happen now is it?" Jason asked as he got down and punched Troy with one powerful blow to the face, knocking Troy unconscious.

"Why did you do that?" Sharpay asked, jumping from her bed down to Troy.

"How long have you knew that the babies weren't mine?"

"Calm down."

"HOW LONG DID YOU KNOW!" He yelled.

"I knew after I had my first check up." She confessed.

"You knew for seven months and didn't tell me?" he growled as he took a giant, dangerous, step toward her.

Sharpay stood up and took a step back. She had never seen him this angry before.

"I didn't know how to tell you or what to tell you."

"You could have just told me."

"Yea, I could have walked up to you and said 'hey Jason. How are you doing? Oh and by the way, I slept with Troy at his party. And oh yea, I'm pregnant by him, too.' How would have that gone?" She asked.

"I wouldn't have been as mad as I am right now!" He said taking another step toward her. She moved back another step.

"Can you please calm down and sit down?" She asked.

"NO! I won't calm down! I'll do what ever the fuck I wanna do!" he answered, taking another step closer to her. She tried to step back, but her back was against the wall in the far corner of the room.

"Please calm down." she whispered looking up at him.

"Why should I? The girl I love, who I thought love me, is in love with one of my friends."

"How did you that-"

"Gabriella told me everything. Shes a true friend. She tells me everything, no matter what. She doesn't go behind my back when I just got shot and get together with my friends." He spat.

"I can't help that I've fall in love with Troy. It just happened. Just like that one night just happened. It wasn't suppose to, but it did. So we have to live with what happened." She argued.

"So you don't love me?" he questioned, his arms across is chest.

"Of course I love you?"

"Then who do you want to be with?"

"What?"

"Who do you want to be with? You said you love me and Troy. Who do you want to be with?" He yelled.

"Don't ask me that!" she cried.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know the answer!"

"How come?"

"Because I don't know who I love more! Or who I want!"

"Just make up your mind then!"

"DON'T rush me. I have to think about it."

Just then Gabriella appeared at the door.

"Jason come on, we need you to get home before you do any thing else."

"OK, I'll be right there." he said calmly to her as she waited in the door way. He then turned back to Sharpay.

"Well you better make your decision fast. Your children needs a father. Whether its me or Troy, neither of us will wait for you forever. I'll give you a week to decide who you want. I just hope you make the right decision." And with that he left the room with Gabriella.

She just stood there, letting her crying subside into quiet sobs. She looked down to see Troy still on the floor. She went to the phone and called for a nurse or doctor.

The doctor examined Troy without questioning what happened. He said that Troy should come back to in about an hour or two. They put him in the bed on the other side of her room so he could rest properly.

Sharpay's mind was out of control. So many thoughts were flying through her head. They were driving her mad. She laid back on her bed and cover her eyes with her hands.

_**Who did she love more?**_

_**Who did she want to be with?**_

_**Who was the perfect person for her kids?**_

_**Who should she choose? **_

She couldn't understand why couldn't she just pick one and get it over with. She didn't understand why they both had to love her. Why they both had to care. They were both two amazingly great people, who she cared for deeply, but she just couldn't choose which one she wanted.

She started to hear something happening on her right. She looked and saw Troy opening his eyes.

"Ouch, that hurt. Who knew he could hit so hard." Troy said rubbing his red cheek, where he had been punched twice.

"Yea, who knew." After that it was a long awkward silence. All you could hear was the nurses and doctors rushing around outside the room. Troy decided to break it.

"So after he knocked me out, what did he say."

"He said some more stuff about the babies. Then he said-" She hesitated for a second.

"He told you what?" Troy asked as he got up and walked to a spot between the door and Sharpay's bed.

"He said that I was going have to pick. You or him."

"What did you say?"

"That I couldn't choose."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that I had to choose, because my babies need a father. And that both of won't wait for me forever."

"That's true, you have to choose who you want. You can't have both, and if you don't choose soon, you'll have neither."

"I can't choose, yet."

"Well, I'll give you a week to choose. To let you think things through and over. I'll see you later." With that he walked out the room.

Sharpay thought about it. One week was all she had. To make a decision she had no clue about. Before she had the time to think about it anymore, the nurses brought in Kristen and Tyler.

Sharpay thanked the nurse as she laid each baby in a baby bed, then left.

She sat in a seat and looked at her 1 day old babies. Kristen was looking up at her smiling, while Tyler was just lying there looking around the white room. She kissed them on their forehead one by one, and asked;

"What should Mommy do?"


	16. Chapter 14: Decision

**1 week later**

Sharpay was sitting on her bed looking at her babies. They had just been released from the hospital yesterday. She just sat there watching as Tyler was laying on his stomach sleeping. She turned her attention to Kristen, as she started to stir.

Kristen looked at her mother and started to cry. Sharpay picked her up and started to rock her gently. As she swayed from side to side, Kristen's cries turned into quiet little sobs.

As she watched Kristen fall asleep, she started to think about her decision she had to make today. She had had a lot of alone time to think about this, but she still couldn't decide. There were to many great things about both, Troy and Jason. She loved both of them, but didn't know which she loved more.

Sharpay looked down to discover Kristen asleep in her arms. She sat her back in her crib, and took a seat on her bed. She laid back on her bed and covered her eyes.

"What should I do? Who should I pick?" She questioned out loud.

"Maybe I could help?" asked a voice from the door. Sharpay sprung up and looked toward the door to see Ryan there.

"You know?"

"Yea, look I'm not stupid Shar. I know whats going on between you, Troy, and Jason."

"So what should I do?"

"I can't tell you that, you have to make that decision yourself. I can on help you with what."

"Ok, so help."

"So who makes you happier?"

"What?"

"Who makes YOU happier? Who would you want to stay with you? Who makes you feel special? Who do you think would love you unconditionally? You have to think about your happiness and your heart first. Does Troy hold majority of your heart? Or does Jason? Does Jason make you happy when you're sad? Or does Troy? Who does your heart ache for most? Who's voice makes your heart beat fast? Who's kiss makes your heart flutter and makes you feel like you're floating on a cloud? Who's touch send shivers up and down your spine?" Ryan looked up at his sister to see her nodding.

"I know who I want. I know who makes me feel all those things. Oh thank you Ryan, you're the best brother ever!"

"I'm glad you feel that way. And it was my pleasure." he said getting up walking toward the door. He opened it, but before he walked out he teased, " I need to help my little sis." Then he walked out the room.

"It's only by two minutes!" she whispered at the door.

She grabbed her phone and called Troy first.

"Hello?" came a voice from the other line.

"Troy?"

"Yea, whats up?"

"Can you meet me in the park in an hour?"

"Sure, see you."

"Bye." She hung up and called Jason.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jason."

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yes, meet me in the park in an hour."

"Ok, bye"

"Bye."

With that they hung up.

**1 hour later**

Sharpay was standing in the park waiting for Jason and Troy to arrive. She had asked Ryan to watch the babies as she went and did this.

She looked at the entrance of the park to see Troy walking down the pathway. He looked anxious and nervous.

He walked up to her and stood in front of her.

"Hi"

"Hi" There was silence as they both waited for Jason to come. About five minutes later, Jason walked through the entrance of the park. He also looked anxious and nervous. They stood for about five minutes until Sharpay decided to get it over with.

"Look, I've called both of you down here, because I've made my decision like you asked. Before I tell you who I choose I wanna say that I love both of you a lot, and you both are great guys. This was a very hard decision for me to make. But I had a little advice from a friend."

"So who do you pick." Troy and Jason asked almost in unison.

"Ok, I decided that I want..."

**So I decided after this chapter that I'm doing the epilogue chapter.**

**Bre**


	17. Epilogue

**6 years later**

Sharpay stood there looking at herself in the mirror.

"Are you sure I look fine?" Sharpay questioned.

"Yes, you look gorgeous." Ryan answered for the 100th time now.

"I just want today to be perfect."

"I know and it will. You have spent the last 4 months making sure it was perfect. So I'm positive it will be great. Now I have to go get my tux on. We only have 20 minutes." Ryan said walking toward the door. But before he left he added, "You're going to be a beautiful bride." Then walked out the room. Sharpay smiled, he was right.

As Sharpay fiddled with her veil the door flew open and a little long blonde haired girl followed by a little brown haired boy running into the room.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The 6 year old twins yelled as they ran to Sharpay.

"Yes?" Sharpay asked, looking at her kids.

"Tyler is making fun of my hair!" Kristen yelled. Kristen's hair was in two pigtails with ribbons at the bottom of both, while Tyler's hair was neatly combed to the side so it wouldn't fall into his face.

"Because your hair looks funny!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!" Tyler said then they started to argue.

"Both of you be quiet. Tyler please stop making fun of your sister's hair."

"Okay."

"Now tell her you're sorry."

"I'm sorry Kristen." Tyler said as he looked down at the floor.

"Thank you now go back to the other room before daddy finds you in here." They nodded and went back to the room.

Sharpay fixed her dress and veil. She then heard a knock at her door. She turned around and saw Taylor standing there.

"Is the wife-to-be ready?" She asked.

"Yes, how about my maid of honor?"

"Yea. Sharpay you look absolutely fabulous. You're gonna knock him right of his feet when he sees you."

"Thank you. So how long until I go in there?"

"About a good five minutes."

"I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. It's just natural cold feet."

"But what if it isn't?" Sharpay questioned.

"It is. Just remember, you wouldn't have picked him and you wouldn't have said yes to him when he proposed if you didn't want to go through with this. Y'know?"

Sharpay nodded making her curls under her veil bounce.

"I know."

"Now its time to get into our places." Taylor clapped happily.

Everybody got into their places in front of the huge white doors. The doors open and everybody walked down the aisle.

First it was was Kristen, who was the flower girl. She was followed by the bridesmaids Kelsi and Martha and their escorts Chad and Zeke. They were followed by the maid of honor, Taylor, and the best man, Ryan. Next was the ring barrier, Tyler.

Then the wedding music started to play and everybody rose to their feet. They all watch as Sharpay walked down the aisle being led by her father. Taylor was right, she did knock him off his feet. His jaw practically hit the floor when he saw her. He couldn't take eyes off her as glided down the aisle.

Her father gave her a kiss on the cheek before letting her step onto the step with her future husband.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, his eyes shining.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself."

They turned toward the minister and went on with the rest of the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And with that the couple shared a long sweet kiss. The crowd cheered as they walked out off the church, and got into the limo. Kristen and Tyler jumped in a second later.

"Mommy, Daddy, where are we going now?" Kristen asked.

"We're going home sweetheart." Sharpay answered as Kristen and Tyler climbed into their laps.

"Home sounds good right now." he said as he snuggled into his new wife and his kids.

**The next morning**

The newly wed couple dropped their kids off at Sharpay's parents house, as they had planned to spend the next week alone together in their house.

They got back into the car and started to drive. Sharpay noticed that they weren't going back to their house.

"Baby, where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going to the airport, sweetheart."

"Why?"

"For our honeymoon."

"What! Really?"

"Yes, we're going to Hawii."

"For how long?"

"A week."

"Really?"

"Every newly wed couple needs some time to themselves. They need to be alone and have a good time together. Thats what honeymoons are for."

"Oh, my gosh! This is so awesome!"

"You deserve it."

"No, we deserve it."

"I love you, Sharpay." He said as he slipped his right into hers.

"I love you too, Troy." She said as she kissed his check and rested her head on his shoulder.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading. So did you like the ending?**

**Bre**


End file.
